


i believe in tomorrow

by Randomprojects



Series: SnK Roleswap [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/pseuds/Randomprojects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha comes to a decision at Trost.<br/>(SnK Background-swap AU: in which Sasha the doctor's daughter saves the day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i believe in tomorrow

Sasha knows she’s in trouble the moment Ymir opened her big mouth and sarcastically suggested that maybe they could use Sasha’s powers to seal the hole on the wall; it got worse when Commander Pixis had that faraway look in his eyes and said yes. The commander’s gaze was sharp when he asked if she’s willing to do it, and she squeaked something that apparently satisfied him.

She’s beginning to regret it.

“Marco,” she whispers frantically, clutching at the tips of his fingers, “Marco, I can’t, I can’t do this, I’m gonna mess up so bad and everyone’s gonna get hurt,  _I can’t_  —”

Marco squeezes back, like always. “Sasha, listen.” She turns wide, frightened eyes at him, and he pats her hand. “I know you’re scared – and that’s okay! This is a huge responsibility. But the best thing about you is that you always try, even though you’re scared.” He reminds her with a smile, and Sasha can’t help but return it, shaky as hers is. “C’mon, Sasha. You saved me when we were just kids; I know you can save the day. I believe in you.” He says, resolute. “Do you?”

She is terrified. She can’t promise anyone that she wouldn’t mess up horribly once they’re out there, not even to herself, not when there are  _titans_  walking around. She can’t forget that this operation is on her shoulders. People will die, because of her. Most likely a lot of people are going to die for her, and she can’t promise anything.

But she thinks of her friends, so happy yesterday, drinking and laughing, alight with the pleasant warmth of camaraderie; the people on the streets in town when she and the others sneaked off on a rare day off, the bustling markets that reminded her of home; Anna the tavern owner and her boy, who always gave them a little extra something once he realized they were trainees – and knows what she needs to do.

“… Yes?” She squeezes his hand once more, still nervous and jittery, but now she has a reminder of why she fights. “Yes!”

Marco grins, reaching over with his free hand to ruffle her hair. “That’s the Sasha I know and love.”

She’ll save the day for them, and for herself, too.


End file.
